


A love made of steel

by NikeRubyJennie



Category: Azur Lane
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeRubyJennie/pseuds/NikeRubyJennie
Summary: Britannia and Ironblood, as the strongest European countries,were allies on the battlefield for two years, so Bismarck and Hood met in several official occasion while doing their jobs both as admirals and flagships .As other countries joined the alliance and Azur Lane was formed, the main base was established in England, Bismarck spent a lot of time there and with the time passing, she and Hood became very close and started to develop strong feelings for each other. But, even though they had a naval agreement, Britannia was strongly against the Nazy Ironblood’ forced expansion through the European continent, their abusive laws and their illegal built artillery. Knowing that very well, the Ironblood political leader decided to declare war to British Empire and managed to attract Sakura Empire on their part. But the day that changed everything for Hood and Bismarck was the day of the Denmark Strait Battle. A year passed since then and the political leader of Ironblood was assassinated and the german politicians took the decision to ally with Azur Lane again. What will happen now? Did Hood forgave Bismarck? Their love survived?
Relationships: Bismarck/Hood (Azur Lane)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 🥰  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was a sunny day at the Royal Navy’s Base. Everybody was enjoying the time left until the next battle with Sirens but more especially with Red Axis.

Suddenly Prince of Wales received a phone call from the Parliament. She was announced that the Ironblood political leader was assassinated and the german politicians and generals decided to ally with Azur Lane again. 

Knowing that without the german fleet, there would be impossible for them to win the war against Sirens, the members of Azur Lane agreed that Ironblood and Sakura Empire will be again part of the alliance. Sakura Empire wasn't really happy about all this but they had to join Azur Lane because without the german's help they would have no chance in the the battles The german main fleet arrvied at the Royal Navy Base a few days after the new alliance was announced. In charge of the fleet were Prinz Eugen and Tirpitz. No trace of Bismarck. No one knew when she will arrive too.

But there were some rumors about her. According to those rumors, KMS Bismarck was extremely bad damaged in the last battle against the second fleet of Britain and a few ships from the unoccupied part France who were wiling to fight together with the Royal Navy. Some rumours were even saying that she is already sunken but Ironblood was hiding the fact so their prestige won't be affected.

Ironblood Base

One of the Kriegsmarine commanders came to the room Bismarck was recovering.He was sent by the generals of the High Command of the Wehrmacht( Armed Forces) to comunicate the news to the admiral who was mostly unconscious until today due to her injuries from the last battle. 

The battle took place in a foggy and cold night in the Baltic Sea. She knew her sister was there so when she received the news that Azur Lane prepares an ambush there, she left without even thinking. Together with her were only two submarines.She managed to stop them before they arrived to Tirpitz but she was seriously injured. 

“Herr Admiral, can I come in?“ He asked her

“Come... what happened?” She asked feeling dizzy because of the drugs they were putting her to take.

“ The Fürhrer was assassinated.“

“What?! When?”

“ A few days ago. Our country is facing a lot of internal conflicts right now. And because of the actual situation we are in, we can’t wage this war on multiple battlefields. The Reichstag and the High Command of the Wehrmacht took the decision to ally with Azur Lane again. They already sent the fleet in Britain. And because a lot of rumours already spread about you, the prestigious name of our nation declined even more. So all of them said that it will be better for us if you join them soon...“

Bismarck was shocked by those sudden news. In just a few days everything changed completely. 

“ They sent the fleet without my consent?!“ Bismarck asked visibly angry 

“How you were in a very bad state...the members of the High Command...“

“ I’m a member of the High Command too!” She shouted at him and silence spread throughout the room for a moment 

“Who is in charge?” Bismarck asked him

“Your sister and Prinz Eugen.“

“ They called Tirpitz back from the Baltic Sea?“

“Ja. From what I understood, the British prime minister said that their condition is that we must withdraw the reinforcements from the Baltic Sea.“

All of this situation took her completely unprepared. Letting aside the Führer's assassination and the conflict inside the country...to fight together with Azur Lane again like nothing happened seemed impossible to her. How she will face everyone again? And her biggest concern was actually: how to face Hood again?

MEANWHILE AT ROYAL NAVY BASE 

Prince of Wales was in her office together with Illustrious when she was announced that tomorrow morning the leader of the Ironblood's fleet, Bismarck, will arrive at the base.

“We must tell Hood.” Wales said to her friend

“Definitely.” Illustrious said with a concerned 

In that moment Cleveland entered the office

“Prince of Wales...we have a little problem”. she said visibility troubled

“ What happened?“

“ The harbour is too crowded and a girl from Sakura Empire mistakenly hit Prince Eugen' ship and... it almost degenerated in a huge fight.“

“Ah...I'm coming in a few minutes. Anyway we have to move some ships otherwise this kind of events will take place again.“ 

After Cleveland got out, Wales told Illustrious with a serous tone:

“ Talk with Her Majesty and Warspite and tell Hood together. Looks like I will be busy for the entire day.”

Illustrious went to the queen’s mansion and talked to them about the situation. Queen Elizabeth decided to tell Hood while drinking together the afternoon tea. 

Belfast and Edinburgh prepared a nice table the garden. 

“ What a beautiful afternoon!“ Hood said while drinking her tea

“ Yeah...very. “Said Queen Elizabeth 

Illustrious, Warspite and Queen Elizabeth were changing meaningful looks not knowing how to start the subject. Hood was extremely cheerful that day, thing that made everything harder for them. 

Hood had a very good time while drinking her tea, she listened to Unicorn who was telling her very happy how she had fun with her new friends and the others became more and more uncomfortable.

“The lemon tart was absolutely perfect.” Hood told Edinburgh 

“ All the credits must go to Belfast, my lady. She cooked it.“ the maid said

“Oh...about Bel, where is she?” Hood asked

“She is preparing the room for...“ 

“Is preparing my room.“ Queen Elizabeth said interrupting the maid who almost revealed the news

“Are you feeling unwell, Your Majesty?You was very quiet today.” 

“I'm all fine, Hood. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little tired so I decided to go to bed early tonight.“ 

“ Well then. Please excuse me now. I have to find something properly to wear tomorrow.“ Hood said

“Tomorrow? Where are you going tomorrow?” Asked Illustrious very alarmed 

“Unicorn want you and me to accompany her and her friends tomorrow to the beach... She just asked you a few minutes ago and you agreed.” 

“ Oh...right.”She said trying to look like she's remembering 

“Is something wrong, my dear?You seem very distracted.“ 

“ Nothing really.“ Said Illustrious laughing 

Iloustrious looked at Queen Elizabeth and Queen Elizabeth looked at Warspite who subtile shook her head. 

“All right. I'm going to my room. Have a nice evening!” Hood said with a big smile on her face and left

“ I can't believe we weren't able to tell her.“ Queen Elizabeth said exasperated 

-“I will talk to Prince of Wales tomorrow morning. We'll tell her before Bismarck arrives here.” Said Illustrious

Later in that night.

“The fog is very thick tonight. I hardly saw something. But we are closing to the base. “U-556 told Bismarck who was staying very thoughtful on the deck. Seeing that she isn't hearing her, the submarine came closer.

“ My lady...“

“What is it? Bismarck asked her

“ We are closing to the base.“

“Fine. I will slow down the engines.” Bismarck said and went to her cabin  
U-556 remained on the deck. She was worried for her lady. Especially because she knew how badly injured she was.

Bismarck get off the ship and is heading for the base. When she arrived near the fountain, remained completely still for a few seconds. A lot of memories came in her mind. Before she betrayed Azur Lane...she used to walk with Hood here...actually in this place sew her for the first time. She was so beautiful, a symbol of elegance and demureness. She felt a huge pain remembering those things but...she can't change anything. She must live with this, no matter how hard it is.  
She took a deep breath and went to the building where the Ironblood's dorm was.

“Z-23, stop screaming!I hear you from outside! Hipper, stop drinking!“ She said to the girlswhile entering in the main hallway where a few ships were staying

“Herr Admiral...“ Z-23 said shocked

“We knew that you will arrive tomorrow...“ Hipper said trying to excuse herself 

“That's why is this mess in here?” Bismarck asked her

“Eh...want some bier?” 

“ Nein! Where is Tirpitz? “

“ She went to sleep.”

“And Eugen?”

“I don't know...“

“I'm in my room. Tomorrow morning I want a full report of you’ve done those days.” Bismarck said opening the door 

“All right... Guten nacht!” Hipper told her

“You too.“ Bismarck said and went to her room, being followed by U-556 who was caring her luggage. 

The late night arrival of Bismarck didn't pass unseen.


	2. Telling Hood...or not?

The late-night arrival of Bismarck didn’t pass unseen. Belfast was in the kitchen preparing a cake for the next day. So she saw Bismarck on the window.  
At the first hour in the morning, the royal maid went to Wales office and told her what she saw.

“I should expect that.“ Wales said getting angry

“ Is something wrong?“ Said Illustrious while entering the office

“Bismarck came here silently last night.”

“Oh...dear...“

“Anyway...that’s it.What did Hood say ?”

“ About that...“ Illustrious said a little troubled 

“Don't tell me that you didn't...“

“We couldn't. We really couldn't tell her. She was so happy yesterday. After she found out about the new alliance with Ironblood she was quite thoughtful and quiet at some point. But yesterday she was radiating joy.”

“ Oh... Illustrious, we have to tell...“

“Good morning, ladies! There you were, Illustrious. We searched for you everywhere.“ Hood said entering the office followed by Unicorn both dressed for the beach.

“Wales, is something wrong?” Hood said seeing the worried face her friend said

“No, everything is fine.” She answered trying to smile

“I'm going to change my clothes and I'm coming.”Illustrious said and got out. 

“ So... you are going to the beach.“ Wales said to Hood

“ Yes, we accompany Unicorn while she meets with her friends. Would you like to come too?“

“I'm sorry but I really can't. I have a lot to work.“

“Can I help?” Hood asked

“ No, it's ok. I can handle it. Have a good time at the beach!”

“Thank you, my dear. But please don't push yourself too hard.“

“I won't. Don't worry.“

“Good. We'll let you work now. Please tell Illustrious we are waiting for her in the car.“

“Sure. Have fun!“

“ We'll definitely have. Right sweetheart?“ Hood asked Unicorn

“ Yes.” Unicorn said very happily and they get out.

Wales sat down feeling hopeless. After seeing how happy Hood is, she cannot blame anymore Illustrious and the others for not telling her. After Bismarck temporary sunk her, Hood was terribly sad, sometimes devasted actually, even if she tried so much not to show it, Wales and Iloustrous as their best friends saw this thing. 

After a few minutes, Illustrious cames back in the office. 

“They are waiting for you in the car.” Wales told her

“You couldn't tell her either, right?“ Illustrious asked

“Not. But we have to.“

“Actually, I thought about something while I was changing...Hood come here all the way form Her Majesty mansion...how does she didn't notice Bismarck's ship?“

“Her ship is at the docks. Cleveland moved it because it takes too much space.“

“Oh, I understand.“ Illustrious said and left.

MEANWHILE AT THE DOCKS

“Oh shit!“ Cleveland said while slapping her forehead.

“What we do now?!” Hammann asked extremely panicked while Hornet was staying still watching shocked Bismarck's ship.  
After it was towed, a part from the ship's front flattered as if it was made of plastic. 

“But I don't understand!“ Said Cleveland extremely frustrated 

“We'll become fish food!“ Hammann said getting even more nervous

\- Ok, let's calm down. Hornet said addressing especially to Hammann

”Let's go!” Cleveland told her friends 

”Where?” Hornet asked 

”To tell her.” Cleveland answered. 

”But can't we just fix it?Without telling anyone?” Hammann asked still scared

”No. We didn't do anything in the first place. We just towed it. It isn't normal to flatter like that.” 

The three girls went to Ironblood dorm. They entered the main hallway of the building where they find Z-23.

”Hi!” Said Cleveland to her

” Hallo!” The girl said back. 

”We'd like to talk with Bismarck.” Cleveland told her

”Why?” Z-23 asked very surprisedly 

”It's a matter about her ship.” Cleveland answered 

”Fine. Wait here.” She said and went to bring her superior there

”We'll end up at the bottom of the sea!” Hamann said starting to get nervous again. 

”Hamann, stop! Don't be silly.” Cleveland told her. 

Bismarck came being followed by Z-23 and U-556. 

”Whoa...she has such a presence.” Hornet said to Hammann who was already shaking like a jelly. 

”Hi! I'm Cleveland.” She said cheerfully

”Hallo!” Bismarck answered 

”So...the harbour is extremely full and because your ship is really big I had to move it to the docks.” 

”Fine.” Said Bismarck untroubled 

”Yeah...you see...after we moved it...something weird happened. In the front part, it flattened a little.” Cleveland explained

”We didn't do anything!” Hammann shouted 

”Girl, calm down.” Hornet whispered to her

Bismarck and U-556 followed the three girls to the docks to see the problem.  
That commander told Bismarck that is wasn't enough time to repair the front part completely so they put a slighter layer of metal over the hit part and then painted it. Anyway, she didn't expect it to flatter so easily. 

”I think we can fix it. But it will take some time.” Cleveland said

”It's fine. It doesn't affect it anyway.” Bismarck said

”No. It's ok. We'll fix it.” 

After that, Bismarck left being followed by U-556, who took a little manjuu with her. 

It was almost lunchtime and the streets were full of little ships from the Royal Navy. 

”Who is she?” one of the little girls said 

”I don't know...looking at her uniform she seems to be from Ironblood.” another of them responded

\- My bigger sis told me about Ironblood yesterday

” What did she say?” the girls asked their friend very curious 

”She said that their leader, KMS Bismarck will arrive today” 

”Really? I'm curious about how she is.”

. ”My sister said that she is known as a monster made of steel. She even sunk Lady Hood in a battle.”

”What?! I'm so scared now.” 

Bismarck tried not to focus very much on the little girls' discussion even if she overhead everything. She expected this kind of things. 

While passing near the beach some ships recognized her and she could overhear more discussions on that subject. She was the one who betrayed Azur Lane and sunk The Royal Navy Pride so she received a lot of hate, not directly but still. 

”Candy!” U-556 said and interrupted her lady thoughts

Bismarck bought candies for her. 

”Thank you so much, Lady Bismarck.” She said very happy. 

”You're welcome.” 

In the same time Illustrious, Hood, Unicorn and her friends were going to a restaurant near the beach to eat lunch. 

”The sun is so bright today...I can't believe that I forget my sunglasses.” Illustrious said 

” I have one pair in my bag...wait a sec.” Hood said and started to look inside her bag  
While she was waiting for Hood to give her the sunglasses, Illustrious saw Bismarck a few meters from them 

”Oh no...” she said worried and turned around dragging Hood after her 

”What happened?” Asked Hood very surprised 

”I..just realized that...I forgot something...” 

”What?” 

”Girls, come!” Illustrious us said to Unicorn and her friends, still dragging Hood after her

The girls were confused too but followed her.


	3. Queen’s Brilliant Idea

”Stay still, little chicken!” U-556 said to the manjuu, that was trying to free itself from her hands, while following Bismarck back to the dorm.

”Do you still have it with you? Let it go.” Her lady said

”But it’s so cute, Lady Bismarck. Look!”

”Let it go. They have things to do.”

”Fine.” She said while letting the small manjuu go

Bismarck entered the building and went to the kitchen to drink some water. There she found Admiral Hipper and Prinz Eugen eating together. 

”Lady Bismarck?! When did you come?” Eugen asked very surprisedly dropping her fork

”Last night.” she answered

Hipper was silently laughing at her reaction and Prinz Eugen glared at her.

” Come and eat with us. My sister made french toast...it tastes awful but still... ”Eugen told Bismarck 

”Nein. I’m not hungry.”

”Put more sugar on it.” Admiral Hipper said to her sister a little annoyed

”As if sugar makes wonders.” Prinz Eugen said back

While they were talking Bismarck left without saying a word.

”What’s with her? She was like that in the last months… ”Hipper asked

”I’m...not sure.” She answered but her sister could see that her mind was somewhere else

Prinz Eugen remembered the scene after Bismarck saved her from the Royal Navy’s attack at the Denmark Strait. 

< ”Why it took you so long? She asked Bismarck while weeping the blood from her face. She had a quite bad head injury. 

Bismarck said nothing. She was shaking and seemed to be in a very bad state. 

Prinz Eugen remained still...she didn’t understand anything.

Bismarck stood there like a statue for a good amount of time and Eugen remained a few meters from her having no idea how to react. Bismarck was always difficult to deal with and she never saw her like this. 

”Shouldn’t we go back? It’s almost morning...” Eugen silently asked her

” Ja...” Bismarck answered and they left to their base.

The entire way back, Bismarck remained silent and she seemed completely absent. When they arrived at the Ironblood base, Bismarck went straight to her office, ignoring Z-23 who was calling for her

”Herr Admiral…” the destroyer stayed in front of the office’s door but her superior didn’t open it 

”What’s so urgent?” Prinz Eugen asked her 

”The High Commandment requested her presence…they want to know the details of the battle.” 

”I will go to talk to them. She’s tired.”

. After the heavy cruiser returned she heard Bismarck yelling at someone, then she saw U-556 coming out from her office in tears.

” What happened?” Eugen asked the submarine

”I don’t know...” she respond weeping her tears

”What did she tell you?”

” I only asked her about the battle and she...got so angry at me.” 

” It was a hard battle…just leave her alone.” Prinz Eugen told the submarine

” I never saw her like that.” U-556 said and left >

  
” What are you thinking about? You know something…I would be surprised if you don’t. You never mind your own business. ”Admiral Hipper said

Eugen looked at her a few seconds...even if she usually doesn’t keep things for herself, this matter was something different.

”How could I know what is in Bismarck’s head?” She said standing up

”Where are you going?” Her sister asked

”To eat something more...edible.” She answered annoying Hipper again

MEANWHILE AT QUEEN ELIZABETH's MANSION

”So you didn't tell her anything? How Wales didn't tell her?” Queen Elizabeth asked Illustrious

”She couldn't...”/p>

”Maybe it's better that way”

”I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but I don't really get what you mean.”

”I think it's better not to tell her for now. Neither of us wants to see her sad again. And all we must do is not letting her stay at the base.”

”I don't know what to say, Your Majesty. It's easier said than done.”

” Don't worry, dear Illustrious, Bel will make sure that Hood won't meet Bismarck.”Queen Elizabeth said to the maid who was staying next to her

” As you wish, Your Majesty.” Belfast said feeling really uneasy about all this. She thought that is better for Hood to know the truth but due to her position as the head maid, she must follow the Queen's order. 

In the afternoon, Belfast was cooking a snack for Enterprise at the base’s kitchen when she saw U-556 entering

” Can I help you?” The royal maid asked her

”I want to prepare a peach sorbet for my lady.” The submarine said

She was worried for Bismarck who seemed to be in a bad condition, so she tried to make her feel better by cooking something that she likes.

”All right. Ask me if you need anything.” Bel told her.

”Belfast, are you there?” Hood called her from the hallway.

„ What am I doing now?” Bel asked herself and with an extreme rapidity she pushed U-556 in the pantry

”Be quiet.” She said to the submarine who didn’t even have time to react

”Yes, my lady.” She answered 

Hood entered the kitchen

”My dear Bel, I have something to ask you”. 

” Please say, my lady.”

” I’m a little worried about Wales. She stayed so much in her office those days. Can you please watch after her to eat and rest properly?” 

”Have no worries, Lady Hood. Her highness is in my care.”

” Thank you so much, Belfast. You are the best.” 

”With all my pleasure.” The maid said with a big smile on her

”What are you cooking?”

“Something for…Unicorn.” 

“I see. I’m leaving. Have a good day, Bel!” 

“You also, my lady!“

“Hey! Let me out!“ U-556 screamed from the pantry 

“I’m sorry!” Bel told her while opening the door 

“What’s wrong with you? Is your lady scared of submarines?” The submarine asked and then took the sorbet form the oven.

She pored it in a cup proud of her work.

. “Nice. I will bring it to lady Bismarck after she finishes the discussion with Prince of Wales.”

“Wait...lady Bismarck is here?” Bel asked her visibly concerned

“ Ja, Prince of Wales called her.”

Belfast hurried on the hallway to see if Hood left.

„ She’s so weird...” thought U-556

MEANWHILE IN WALES OFFICE

”Hallo Wales!” The German Battleship said while entering

”Welcome, Bismarck!” Take a seat.

The situation was quite awkward between them. Anyway, they both were very professional and put duty before anything. So Wales didn’t open the betrayal subject. 

”I prepared a plan for the following attacks towards Sirens but I would like you to have a look too.” Said Prince of Wales 

She was aware of Bismarck’s knowledge and abilities so she wanted her opinion on the plan.

”Fine. I will analyze them.”

”You have time to do that. We’ll discuss the plan with the others a few days from now.”

After Bismarck left the office, Belfast who was desperately searching for Hood bumped into her.

”Oh! Excuse me, Lady Bismarck!”

”It’s alright”.

”You’re living...please let me accompany you to the front door.”

”No need.”

”Please, I insist”.

Belfast accompanied her to make sure she won’t meet Hood if she was still in there.  
Bismarck knew Belfast quite well because of her close relationship with Hood and she thought several times while the maid accompanied her to ask ber about Hood but she just couldn’t. She felt horrible. She told herself that she has no rights to ask about Hood ...after all, she did to her. 

The entire night, Bismarck looked over Wales’s battle plan. The plan was very good, no much changes should be done but there was a bigger problem that concerned her a lot:

The Royal Navy main fleet and Ironblood fleet were going to attack Sirens together for so many times. 

So she had to fight together with Hood again...this thing would make her happy in other conditions but now....it’s so hard for her.  
She wanted so badly to see Hood but at the same time, she didn't...she couldn’t. She didn’t have the courage to face her. It was for the first time in her life when she felt so hurt...so hopeless. 

Then she started to modify Wales plan completely...so theIronblood fleet and Royal Navy fleet won’t fight together at all.

ONE WEEK AGO. LONDON.BUCKINGHAM PALACE.

King George V, the ruler of the British Empire and one of the Royal Navy's greatest battleships, was working in her office, thinking of a new way to convince the Soviet Union to ally with Azur Lane. After the operation in the Baltic Sea failed considerably, the relationship with the soviets cooled again. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and saw her maid, HMS Formidable entering.

”Your Majesty...”she said bowing

”What happened?”

”The Prime Minister and the First Lord of the Parliament requested an audience as quickly as possible regarding a very urgent matter. ”They are waiting in the hallway.

”Ah...seriously! Every day it's a problem.Let them in.” King George said visibly overwhelmed by all the things she has to deal with

The maid got out and brought the two men inside.

”Your Majesty, we are really sorry for this sudden request.” the first lord said while entering

”It's all right. Please take a seat.” she told them and they stood on the two armchairs placed in front of her desk

”As Your Majesty already knows, the ruler of Ironblood was assassinated not a long time ago.” the Prime Minister said

”I know...what about that?”

”Yesterday, I had an audience with their Minister of Foreign Affairs. According to him, in charge of ruling the country, it's the High Commandment of the Armed Forces.”

”They wishes to make peace with Britannia and also request a new alliance with Azur Lane.” The First Lord said

”A what?!” King George asked shocked

”They also want a new naval agreement. ” The first lord said

”So after all they've done, they imagine...we'll agree with this?!”

”Your Majesty, this is what we thought at first, but looking at this situation from another point of view, an alliance with Ironblood might be very beneficial for us, especially now.”the Prime Minister said confidently

King George stand up very angry

” I agree to make peace with them. We never wanted a conflict anyway. They were the ones who violated our agreement, occupied France and declared war on us. But this is all. I'm not interested in any agreement with them.” She said on a firm tone

”But Your Majesty, it's more than clear that they request is based on the fact that their country is getting through a big crisis. We can take this opportunity and stop them from occupying other countries. ” the first lord told her

”And speaking the truth, their armed forces, more importantly their naval forces are superior to ours and superior to all the countries we are allied with.” The Prime Minister said

”Of course they are. They didn't have to respect the Treat of Washington. But my answer is unchanged.” I won't agree with this. 

Two days in a row, they tried their best to convince her. And they succeeded. How the Parliament already agreed and the Prime Minister together with The War Minister , convinced the whole government to also agree, King George V find herself in a very uncomfortable situation and being pressured by the circumstances gave an affirmative answer regarding the new alliance.

”Your Majesty, you took the right decision.” the Prime Minister said seeing that she still have doubts about all this thing

”Sir Spencer, you know I trust your judgment. In the past, you warned us about Ironblood and you were right. But we were too blind to see that. And our ignorance costed us. But right now, you say that this is what we must do and I decided to take your words into consideration.” 

”I'm more than flattered by your words, Your Majesty.”

” But I have a condition...”

”What condition, Your Majesty?”

” I agree with the alliance only if they withdraw the reinforcements from the Baltic sea.”

”Very well. I will communicate this to their Minister of Foreign Affairs.”

”And please tell him that we'll really appreciate if they stop sinking our mail ships.” King George V said sarcastically

” I will, Your Majesty. But they always blamed Spain for this issue.” 

”So... suddenly, The Spanish Armed Forces decided that they have something against us and started to build powerful submarines to sink our mail ships? Do they really think someone actually believes this stupidity?!” King George V said angrily and stand up from her desk.

She left the office and went to her room. It was pretty late already. She stayed in front of the window watching the palace's gardens, full of roses and ornamental trees, for a good amount of time thinking about the decision she made. This decision can save or end Britannia forever...the crown she wares never felt this heavy...


End file.
